


Soul Eater: Maka's Burden

by PrincessAnimeAngel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Do not repost, Do not repost to other site, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnimeAngel/pseuds/PrincessAnimeAngel
Summary: The battle is over. Damages are repaired. Maka hides how the battle affected her. Almost everyone has moved on. But as something looms over head everyone’s walls start to reveal what they’ve been hiding. Especially Maka’s walls.
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Crona/Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid, Soul Eater Evans/Liz Thompson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own work based on the series Soul Eater which I do not own. It has been posted on my Fanfiction were it is being updated currently and I am debating on posting to Tumblr as well. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

Death City was isolated from most of the world. Unless someone has prior knowledge of it they will be unable to find it. The city had taken major damage during the Asura battle. Many people lost friends and family members in the destruction. Maka began to notice her feelings for soul not long after the battle. Tsubaki and Black Star went out on a year long training session that started half a week after the reopening of the school. Angela the witch accompanied them. The training was authorized by Kid, the new Lord Death, and he kept contact with the pair on a regular basis. Kid has been so busy with taking over as the headmaster and as the protector of the city. Relationships have become strained to say the least…  
Maka walked through the halls on her way to Death’s office when she ran into Soul. He was drenched in sweat and out of breath. Maka thought correctly as she wondered if he had been running late so he ran. Today was an important day for the two of them. Today would be the day that Soul would become the death scythe he has dreamed of becoming for a long time. And he almost delayed it. Maka gave him a half hearted smile that seemed convincing. He smiled a big toothy grin back at her and then they walked in together to see Kid, Stein, and Spirit. Maka’s father was crying uncontrollably about how much Maka was like her mother and how proud he was. The loud sobs were quieted by a promise to swap all of Spirit’s toes with his fingers from Stein accompanied by a demented and unnaturally large smile that adorned his face when speaking of his projects and disections.   
“Lord Death!” The two said in unison showing their comrade the respect he deserved as the new title he had to take up when his father had died. None of us expected it. Kid had gone to report to his father only to find he was dead and none of the students were made aware of this until the next day when word of the funeral that was to take place for Lord Death and the others who were lost during the battle. The group tried to visit Kid but were unable to get to see him outside of the funeral. Kid had been swept away by Excalibur and all his time was occupied by his Shinigami training. Kid didn’t get the time to mourn properly.  
“Congratulations.” Kid said with an earnest smile on his face. He was proud that the duo had been able to accomplish their goal. “Maka Albarn.” He said looking at the perfectly symmetrical friend of his and gave her a soft look. He reached his hand to Spirit who gave him a slip of plastic that was Maka’s new ID that marked her as a 3-star meister. As Kid passed her the ID her heart practically stopped and her eyes showed her happiness. Maka jumped up and hugged Kid after receiving her new ID. Kid had to clear his throat for Maka to let him go. Spirit’s jaw dropped at the scene from shock while Soul’s face looked like that of anger and Stein snickered. Maka separated herself from Kid with an apology and looked at the ID in her hand. She then looked back at Kid who had recollected himself before she could see his blush. “Soul ‘Eater’ Evans you have collected 99 Keshin souls and,” Kid brought a forest green soul out of his cloak that shared the appearance of a normal soul but was slightly larger and had features that looked like it had two bunches of bamboo with a leaf coming off each that came out like pigtails. “With the soul of Betsy the rouge witch, who has committed crimes against the organization. Consume her soul and become ,Soul ‘Eater’ Evans, the death scythe of mine.” Kid said as he handed the soul to Soul who smiled a big toothy grin then ate the soul with his head back. He let out a loud moan and wiped his mouth when he was finished.  
“Thanks man. That was the tastiest soul I have ever eaten in my life.” Soul must have meant what he said because immediately after he began to drool once again. “I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life. Thanks Ki- Lord Death.” Soul said as he shoved his hands into his pockets in a laid back manner. Kid was getting frustrated by Soul’s asymmetrical and improper posture but instead of voicing this as he truly wished to he took a deep breath and looked at Maka for a brief second and then continued with the ceremony.   
“3-Star meister Maka wield death scythe Evans that you brought to this level and let your souls resonate to complete your work.” Death the Kid said as he took a step back to stand once again beside Spirit and Stein.  
“My precious baby girl…” Spirit whispered as he quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Maka just as she was begin to resonate with Soul. For some reason she experienced a bit of difficulty which she and Soul played off as nerves but Stein and Kid knew that something else was the case.  
“Ready?” Maka asked.  
“Ready!” Soul responded.  
“Soul Resonance!”  
“Soul Resonance!” The two shouted at once and Soul’s form converted from his normal to scythe to that much like his witch hunter form but instead his handle was longer and went the full diameter of the now circular blade that gave off a brilliant soft blue light. Instead of the previous white light.  
The power between the two was greater than it had ever been but there was something in it that the two could sense was not there before. Once their wavelengths merged completely and were steady the two were directed to deactivate it as the ceremony was coming to an end.  
“congratulations on becoming 3-star meister Maka Albarn and 3-star death scythe Soul ‘Eater’ Evans. Well done.”

…

Soul had wanted to go out and celebrate after the ceremony but I decided to go home because I hadn’t been feeling well since after the soul resonance. I feel like it had drained all of my energy and left me feeling empty in a way. After getting home I went straight to bed. Upon falling asleep I knew the dream was not going to be a pleasant one. I was surrounded by darkness and could hear an echo of someone's voice calling out my name. The voice was not clear. The voice soon became two and then became many in very little time. The voices eventually stopped all of a sudden and that’s when I felt a presence behind me.   
“Maka!” The voice shouted and just as I turned around to face whomever it had been that’s when I felt pain. My whole body began to hurt as I felt a stabbing sensation all over my body. I shot up in my bed after this and was panting. I was drenched in sweat so I through my blankets off of me and grabbed a change of clothes. From there I went to take a nice relaxing bath so I could get myself cleaned.  
With a sigh I exited the bathroom and went to my room. My uniform, that I had fallen asleep wearing, had cuts all throughout it and even with a needle and thread I may not be able to fix it. I grabbed up my blankets so I could wash them but I stopped when my hand had slipped through one of many holes that now littered my blankets. The mattress even had cuts in it so I decided I needed to seek out someone who may be able to help me figure out what was happening. I have a hunch that maybe during the Asura battle a witch may have cast a hex on me or during me and Soul’s battle with the rouge witch Betsy and the effects may just now affecting me after having spent so much of my energy on the soul resonance. Since I had changed into a blue spaghetti strap tank and a pair of basketball shorts I decided to throw a jacket over top of my shirt and head out to find who I was sure could help me.  
I found myself at the door of the club where my father frequented. I knew Blair worked. Though Blair isn’t a witch, she knows about witch powers as hers are very similar to those of a witch. When I enter her work place, she immediately ran up and hugged me with her chest right by my face. I wrapped my arms around   
“What are you doing here Maka?” Blair asked as she escorted me into the back where only employees were allowed. “I thought for sure you’d be out celebrating with Soul.” Blair said as she sat a bottle of water down in front of me. She sat down relaxing on the couch across from me. The room was an off shade of white that was completely different from the customer part of the lounge. This room has a calender marked with events on the wall next to the Employee schedules and then on the wall opposite of that there were pictures and labels for each employee.   
“I wasn’t feeling well after the ceremony so I went to the house to rest.” I began which caused Blair’s expression to turn to one of concern. “Can you tell me the progression of a witch’s hex?” I added but then followed with. “I know a bit about them but that subject isn’t covered in the school’s library as much as it probably should be.  
“I can’t tell you much either because each hex is different compared to others. Each witch has her own signature and sometimes they are difficult to detect.” Blair was speaking in a no nonsense tone that really made me wanna shiver because it’s weird when she ain’t her normal playful self. “The most generic hex’s structure that I can think of begins with immediate fatigue and causes mainly just bad luck in a specified area of a person's life or at worst bad luck in general. You may have a higher chance of becoming sick but a hex is not likely to cause illness. But a spell on the other hand has more specific intentions and can have many different effects on a person like physical or psychological effects. So a spell would be capable of making you sick but Betsy doesn’t… didn’t have that kind of specialty or patience.” Blair said, I forgot that Blair had once known Betsy before we had met her. It felt weird talking to her about the late witch. Before me and Soul had faced her Blair had told us about their relationship and said it didn’t bother her that we were to collect her soul. I have a theory that she had once been Betsy’s familiar and that was why she was a very powerful cat. I have heard of a familiar being able to take human form after so long of helping their charge so it would make sense. Especially with her knowledge when it came to witches.  
“Thanks Blair. Please don’t tell the others. I will tell them once I figure out more. If it becomes too much for me to handle I will ask for help. See you at home.” With that I left to head to the library before returning home. The sun had set at some point while I had been asleep so the dark sky was illuminated only by the street lights and the purple glow that was given off by the permanently black moon. Asura’s battle had taken a lot from us. One of which had been the bright white light of the moon. I looked up the effects a witch’s spell can have on meisters and weapons. The effects on the two vary greatly compared to how a normal human would be affected if one had been the target of a spell. After 2 hours of searching for a known one that seemed like what was happening to me, and coming up with nothing, I decided to head home.   
“Yo how you feeling?” Soul asked as he saw me enter the door. He was lounging on the couch listening to music in his headphones. “I thought you were still sleeping.”  
“I’m still feeling weird but it’s not that bad like it was. Must have ate too much this morning.” I replied. I took my jacket off and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. “I decided to head to the library to read.” Soul shook his head and turned the tv. Why am I not surprised he laughed not meaning anything by it.  
“You missed a call earlier. Your mirror rang twice.” He said as he turned his attention to the tv and turned the volume up so he could hear it. I went to my room after having filled my glass up again. I had indeed missed two calls. Both of which had been from Kid but they had been separated by an hour. Had I came home instead of stopping to read at the library after leaving Blair I would have answered the first call. I redialed Kid, from the same number he had called me from, and it seemed to have been a mirror sitting on the desk in his office at the school.  
“Hello Death the Kid here.” Kid answered without looking up at the mirror. His eyes looked like they were drooping a tad from exhaustion and his hair was out of place as it had multiple strands coming off in different directions.  
“I’m so sorry for missing your call earlier I had stepped out.” I answered as I stood with my back straight. I because both of the mirrors seemed to be labeled as personal instead of business he could see the state of my room as I could see the state of the room he was in as well. His office had stacks of papers that had not been there during the ceremony. I could hear the hushed voices of Liz and Patty in the room as well. Patty was saying something about not being a death scythe yet even though Soul had been and that it wasn’t fair. Liz was trying to shush her but Patty wasn’t having it.  
“Ah Maka. It was my fault for having called so late. I had been hoping to see if you could spare a moment to come to the office earlier to talk about an important matter. It’s pretty late and I would not like to impose on any plans you may have for the rest of this evening. Would you be available to come in the morning. Say around 8?” Kid’s voice was very tired but he showed not sign of leaving the office anytime soon. Glancing at the clock I saw it was barely past 10. After that dream I had I didn’t feel like going back to sleep for a while so I decided I’d just go tonight. I asked what time he planned on leaving the office and when he said he would leave in a few hours I decided I’d just go there tonight. I told Soul I was heading out and that I’d be back later on. I had my personal mirror forwarded to my pocket mirror so that if he needed anything he could get ahold of me.  
When I arrived at the office I saw Kid clutching his hair as Patty leaned on his shoulder pressing him about something but stopped when I entered the room. Liz and Patty greeted me with a hug and a high five then Patty brought me into what she was previously discussing with Kid.  
“Maka can you-”  
“I don’t think Maka-”  
“Maka would you be willing to become me and Liz’s substitute meister because Kid’s responsibilities are making it where he is unable to leave town?” Patty interrupted Kid and went right out and asked. I looked at Liz and Patty then at Kid. I could see that though Liz felt like this was a burden she didn’t want on me she truly wanted this. Patty looked and acted like a child trying to get what she wanted after having already being told no. While poor Kid just looked stressed.  
“If it’s alright with you Kid I can pick up where you left off so that your goal could also be reached. As long as our wavelengths don’t clash, it’d be possible.” I then looked at the three stacks of work behind him. “I can also help you out here with paper work.” I offered. It’s not like Soul and I would be sent out on any death scythe missions for a while until classes were complete for the year.   
“You wouldn’t mind? I don’t want to take up your time. I know how busy you are with your accelerated-” I held my hand up and smiled. It was nice to see how caring he was.  
“It’s no problem really. It’s the least I can do.” I tilted my head to the side as I smiled at him. “Besides why would I offer if I wasn’t willing or able to?” This earned another hug from Liz and Patty as they thanked me over and over again and thanked Kid as well.  
“Come on then Liz let’s see if Maka can wield us!” Patty shouted and before anyone could say anything she transformed. Thankfully I was quick enough to act as Patty flew towards me, and with open hands, I caught my friend’s pistol form.  
“Alright!” Liz shouted out as I sighed a breath of relief. Liz then jumped in the air and transformed without giving me warning just as Patty had done moments before. I caught her as well and nearly dropped her as she tried not to hit one sister with the other.   
“A little warning would have been nice. What if I hadn’t caught you guys?” The girls chattered away about what it would be like to become death scythes as I looked at Kid. “So what do you say? Would you allow me to help you out?” I asked as the two girls went back to their human forms.   
“Like Kid would say no cause-” Patty began but was interrupted as Liz covered her mouth with both hands.  
“Because Kid needs the help with all the work he has to do. That’s what she was going to say.” Liz laughed nervously.  
“Thank you Maka.” Kid said. I could see that he really meant it because his face relaxed and he smiled softly. It really was a beautiful sight. I came up to his desk and peeked at the paper on his desk. “Most of these are request forms for student enrollment” He began pointing to the left most pile. “These are for mission rank assignment and these are missions that have already been assigned ranks that need to be uploaded to be added onto the board.” Based on the size of the different piles I had asked if he could give me temporary access to the system from my personal mirror so I could upload the missions as he ranks them so that once they are ranked he could finish the enrollment forms as I finish the uploads. Before we knew it Stein and my father had came in to see us finishing the last few forms just as school was about to begin for everyone. Liz and Patty had left at some point during the night but neither of us had seemed to notice as we worked diligently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maka took Liz and Patty on missions and had gotten them many souls in the past few weeks. She’d complete the missions, do any assignment from the day that she’d have missed while on the mission, and then she would help Kid with any work he needed her help with. They’d finished by midnight but she didn’t get much sleep before school or whatever mission she’d have after that. Her dreams were always plagued with nightmares that would end with her waking to holes in her sheets and clothes. One night, during a particularly bad nightmare that Maka was unable to wake up to, Soul had barged into the room to wake her. Her screams scared him but he went into total shock when the blades began the protrude from Maka’s body. 

Soul kept trying to wake her even when he was getting cut up by her. When she woke up, she freaked out when she saw how injured Soul was. 

“Soul what happened to you?” She asked once she calmed down. “Are you alright?” She asked examining his wounds. 

“Maka you did this. You were screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you but you just started going berserk.” Soul explain. “What’s going on?” He asked her. That’s when she shut down.

“It’s nothing.” Maka replied. “I’m handling it.” Maka got up and went to her desk and pulled out a first aid kit.

“Maka tell me what’s going on.” Soul demanded as Maka sat him on her stool.

“There’s nothing to tell.” She said then began to clean the cuts and placed bandaids over the really bad ones. 

“The hell there isn’t. You had blades coming out of you.” Soul yelled. He shot up from the seat. “I’m supposed to be your partner but you don’t tell me anything!”

“Shut up Soul. I tried telling you about my nightmares. You told me breaking a nail in a dream doesn’t fit under the category of a nightmare. You didn’t give me the chance to say anything.” Maka yelled back at him and slammed the first aid kit down on the desk.

“Well I don’t care about your dreams. I care ‘bout the fact that you had fucking blades coming out of you.” Soul continued to yell.

“That’s it! I’m going out.” She yelled then ran out of the room. On her way out of the apartment she grabbed her jacket and walked in the early morning air. It was 2:30 in the morning and Maka didn’t know where to go. She couldn’t go to the school because Kid had left two hours before and no one else was there. I couldn’t go to my father’s because he normally has a woman over or is at the club. Black star and Tsubaki aren’t even in town. Maka figured she’d go probably go to a hotel and stay there but her wallet wasn’t in her jacket. She pulled out her mirror from her jacket pocket and sat on a bench by the basketball court. She scrolled through her contacts and saw that only Kid was still active. Maka hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she should call him or if she should just wait a few hours to head back to the apartment. After a few minutes she decided to call Kid. 

“Death the Kid speaking.” Kid answered. He wasn’t looking at the mirror at first but when he turned and saw Maka he looked around then cleared his throat. “Maka. You’re up late.” He said as he put down the book he was reading.

“Hey Kid. I’m sorry for bothering you so late.” Maka said as she adjusted herself on the bench.

“You’re not bothering me at all.” Kid said with a gentle smile on his face. “Why are you outside? It’s pretty cold out tonight.” He said as he noticed the tree behind her move with the wind. 

“I had a fight with Soul and don’t feel like going back home. Would it be alright if I slept over at your place tonight?” Maka swallowed her pride and asked Kid.

“Where are you? I’ll come pick you up.” Kid asked. Maka watched as he stood up and began walking with the pocket mirror.

“Oh no I can walk over.” Maka said as she got up and picked her keys up off the bench beside her. 

“Sit back down. Where are you?” His voice was no nonsense and definitive. Maka could help but sit back down and reluctantly tell him she was at the basketball court where they had all played a few games at. “I’ll be right there.” He hung up the mirror and got there in record time. Kid had on his black cloak when he came up on his beelzebub at full speed. He stopped before getting to Maka and wrapped her up in his cloak leaving him in just his white button up and his black pants.

“Kid I’m fine I have my jacket.” Maka said about to take off his cloak when he loosely grabbed her hands. 

“Your shorts barely go past your jacket. You must be cold.” Maka’s jacket went down to just barely halfway down her thighs and her shorts peeked out by barely an inch. “Humor me if anything.” Kid added as he assisted her onto the board. “Hold on.” Kid said. When he felt her arms settle around his waist he had then propel forward. As they went higher in the sky her grip around his waist tightened. He lowered them so that she wasn’t scared and continued at a decent pace. When they got to his house she asked if it was okay for her to go read in the library for a while and he said he didn’t mind the company because that’s were he was before her call. Maka took off the cloak and went to hand it back to Kid.

“Thanks for picking me up Kid. I’m sorry for intruding.” Maka said when they got to the library.

“Don’t be. I enjoy your company.” Kid said with a smile. When he looked over he noticed that her hair was sticking up and was messed up. “Your hair…” He began. It wasn’t anywhere near being symmetrical. He tried not to flip out as he normally would. He has been working on his OCD tendencies.

“I’m so sorry. I hadn’t brushed it or put it up before I left.” Maka said as she ran her hands over top of her hair to flatten it. “Do you have a spare brush I can use to fix it?” Maka asked in an attempt to right it so it wouldn’t bother him. 

“May I?” He asked when he returned with the brush. Maka wasn’t too sure how to answer so she nodded instead. He was gentle and took his time. She read as he brushed her hair. By the time he was finished, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He eased her hair over her shoulder and sat beside her with his book and began to read. Her head had fallen on his shoulder. He adjusted himself so that his body was bent lower so that her neck would be comfortable. He continued to read and would peek over at her.

P.O.V. CHANGE

I woke up and felt better than I have in a long time. I didn’t have much of a nightmare and it quickly settled into a pleasant dream. My pillow was warm so I snuggled closer. I let myself fall back asleep and woke up again I felt what I thought was my bed shifted under me and tightened around my waist. For a second I paid it no mind and snuggled closer. A soft rumble below me made me wake right up. I blinked once. Twice. Then with the third I shot right up and saw that I was lying, and cuddling, with Death the Kid. His grip around my waist ended with the two of us on the ground in front of the couch, tangled in the blanket that had at some point got put over us, with Kid flush on top of me. His eyes shot open as he was about to land so he bent his arms so he landed on his forearms with his fists by my head and his elbows just below my shoulders. He didn’t say anything and soon his eyes began to droop as he fell back asleep. My face grew hot as he looked at me sleepily. He was adorable in his half asleep state. He fell back asleep after laying down with his body on his side next to me,is arm over my waist, and laid his head on my chest. My stomach flipped. He inhaled deeply then turned his head so his face was right between my breast and inhaled again. The churning sensation in my stomach was going crazy at this point. That’s when I felt him go stiff. I felt tense and knew my face was on fire. He brought his head up and Stared at me.

“M-Maka?!” Kid stuttered.

“G-Good morning. Uhm could you let me up?” I asked looking him in the eyes despite my embarrassment. I didn't want to wake him up but I had panicked. If his eyes hadn’t opened wider while I was watching, I wouldn’t have believed his eyes could open so wide. His mouth dropped open as apologies flew out. When his eyes looked back at where he snuggled up to blood had came out his nose and he fell back onto me. “Um Kid?” No response. My face was red and all I could do was let out a sigh. I rolled him over so he was laying next to me on the floor. I laid there for a moment with my hands on my face in an attempt to calm down the blush that was surely on it.

When the blush died down I got up and struggled to get Kid off the floor. Once I got him back on the couch I placed the blanket back on him and inspected the damage of my clothes. There were varying sized cuts all throughout my top and shorts and two fresh medium sized blood stains on my shirt. I let out a sigh and just as I was pulling up the zipper of my large jacket I saw Kid’s eyes open and focus in on the holes in my shirt.

“This will not do.” Kid said. He folded the blanket as precisely as he could and grabbed my by my wrist and dragged me out of the room. He dragged me down one hall then another and another until finally we were in his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his white button ups and a pair of his black pants. “I’ll step out so you can change.” He said and promptly left the room. His walking was stiff and robotic and very out of character for Kid. At this point he would normally be flipping out about the lack of symmetry. My chest wasn’t anything grand or anything big. After my 17th birthday I went through a growth spurt when it comes to my chest it went from an a-cup to my current, and most likely permanent, c-cup. Just thinking about it made my stomach flip again as I remembered the warmth. The shirt in my arms was large as I thought of how he has matured since taking over in his father’s place. 

“Maka are you decent yet?” I heard him ask from the other side of the door after I heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Almost!” I called back then added, “Give me one moment.” I quickly slid my jacket off, my shirt then my shorts. I needed to change and get back to the apartment so I could prepare for my mission this evening. 

P.O.V. CHANGE

Thinking about how I had a nosebleed and Maka had seen and that it landed on her killed me. I wanted to bang my head on the wall. But seeing the state her shirt was in worried me. How had I not seen her shirt in that state? I was blinded by rage that Soul had actually let her outside in the 64 degree temperature wearing what she was especially when it was overcast and could rain at any minute. After I grabbed some clothes for her to change into I looked at the blush on her face and saw her skin through one of the cuts in her shirt and I needed to get out of the room. My face was flushed as I left and I hoped she hadn’t seen the blush before I turned away.

I wanted to go beat Soul just for not going after her. The thought that he might have sliced her clothes like that made me want to beat him even more. He doesn’t value her like he should. It’s been obvious since day one that she’s had feelings for him. Yet he lets his eyes wander and is fooling around with Blair any chance he gets. He constantly des things he know angers Maka. She’s gorgeous when she’s mad but even more when she smiles and is happy.

“Maka are you decent yet?” I said after clearing my throat. When I heard her response I let out a sigh of relief and breathed deeply to calm myself.

...What is this feeling that she elicits from me?


	3. Chapter 3

After changing, Maka and Kid ate breakfast and left for the school. To say they were late would be an understatement. Kid was supposed to be there at 5 in the morning while Maka had class at 7. It was noon and she didn’t know if she even really wanted to go to the class anymore. She wasn’t learning anything that could help her current situation and she had already read the entire lesson plan for the year and had finished nearly all the assignments as well. She was in an accelerated course plan. It wasn’t official but her and the teachers spoke and she was given a list of all the assignments and the printouts for all the assignments. She ended up going though because Kid said he’d give her a ride since he was on his way there too. Maka couldn’t bring herself to reject his offer so she just nodded and went with him. It was more awkward this time in comparison to the night before. Maka kept her hold of him loose and he took the ride slower than the last time.

“I’ll see you later.” Maka said quickly then ran to her locker letting out a sigh as she got there.Kid didn’t have time to say anything before she was gone.She sat in class next to the empty seat of Tsubaki and was looking over the board in front of her and sat through the class with her mind wondering. First she had been thinking about what could be happening with her body but her mind slowly went off topic and began to think about Kid.

‘Wait, everytime I fall asleep I end up with holes in my clothes but at Kid’s I only had the ones from before I arrived. Why was that?’ Maka thought to herself but was then pulled from her thought’s by Liz and Patty calling my name. Patty was laughing like a mad woman while Liz shook her head. 

“Finally back to reality I see.” Liz stated the obvious.

“I’m sorry, What’s going on?” Maka asked.

“We gotta go!” Yelled Patty.

“Class has been over for 30 minutes. It’s time to go get our mission from Kid.” Liz elaborated what her twin had meant. Maka stood up and stretched.

“Ah I see. Let’s get going.” Maka smiled and left the classroom with the twins. The three were walking down the hall when Liz decided to say something. She waited till Patty skipped ahead.

“So I saw you were at the house this morning.” She said straight to the point. “Is everything ok?” Liz asked glancing over at her friend beside her.

“Everything is alright. I had a disagreement again with Soul and hadn’t felt like going back. Kid let me stay the night. We ended up falling asleep in the Library.” Maka said with a small smile on her face.

“I wrapped your arms around each other you two looked cold!” Patty shouted down the hall after having heard us from 2 feet away. Her excellent hearing always scared Maka. She and Liz hadn’t been too loud but Patty had heard them clear as day. Maka blushed at the thought of her and Kid in each other’s arms.

“I put a blanket over you two. We decided to let you two sleep in.” Liz said. “We are aware of how much you help Kid and we appreciate everything you’ve done for us and for him.” She added The two came up to the door that Patty had already thrown open and ran into. Professor Stein was in the room with Kid and Patty so it was easy to see that Patty had interrupted whatever conversation the two were having. Stein looked at Maka then at Kid then back at Maka. Maka and Liz greeted the two. Kids eyes didn’t break from Maka and almost everyone in the room noticed. Stein snapped a picture of Maka and chuckled because at the moment he took the picture she had been blushing and it was obvious that the pants and button up she was wearing were not her own. To Stein it was obvious who’s clothes they were but he knew Spirit wouldn’t know who’s it was. He wasn’t sure if he’d show him the picture but it would be good bribe material later on.

“This mission hasn’t been on the board yet because I wanted to see if you three wanted to take it first.” Kid said as he handed the mission synopsis over to Maka who looked it over and handed it to the girls. She always left it to the girls to decide if they wanted to take a mission or not because it was to make them Death scythes. The girls accepted the mission. It was a three day journey to the city where they were to find the Keshins they were hunting. Maka and the girls parted so they could all pack for the trip. They were to be gone for a week and a half at the most they planned for the three days there and three days back by train and four days for the mission. The girls decided that Maka would go pack then come to their house for the night and they’d all leave in the morning. 

…

I got to the apartment to see that Soul was on the couch with one of the woman I recognized from Blair’s work place. They were making out and clothes were about to come off from how Soul’s hands were in her see through blouse.

“Maka!” Soul shouted my name sounding shocked. I just glanced at him with heavy eyelids. My heart ached a bit but I decided to ignore it. “It’s not what it looks like!” He added but everyone in the room knew that was a lie. The look in Candy’s milk chocolate eyes were still glazed over with pleasure when she turned to look at me. Her large breasts, roughly half the size of Blair’s, were still cupped by his hands and I could see his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped with Candy straddling his hips.

“Sure it’s not.” I said letting my disappointment laced thoughts leave my lips. I walked past and closed my door behind me.

“Maka! I swear-” I grabbed my duffle bag from the closet and tossed it on the bed.I grabbed my clothes and removed some folded clothes from my dresser and placed them in the duffle then moved to the closet to grab the last of the clothes I needed.

“You swear what? I come home to find my supposed boyfriend making out with a woman on our couch. You it’s not what I think it is when if I’d have came in a minute later clothes would have been on the floor. What is it then Soul? What is it?!” I shouted through the closed door at him. I grabbed the sewing kit and a few more things and threw them in the bag.I walked out and saw that he was just at the beginning of the hall and Candy was gone.

“I already said it’s not like that.” Soul started to have that disgusted tone that he gets when ever he is insulting someone. “Where are you going?” He asked harshly. 

“I have a mission. We can talk about this when I get back.” I went to walk past him and he wouldn’t let me. “Liz and Patty are waiting for me.” I stated. He still didn’t let me pass. Instead he pressed his arms harder against the walls where his knuckles were white.

“No you’re not.” He demanded. 

“Soul you have no authority over me. I’ll see you in a week and a half.” I told him then ducked to go underneath his extended arm. 

“I said you are not going!” He shouted then grabbed me by my throat and pressed me against the wall. “You are my meister and will do what I tell you!” His voice was harsh and his hand gripped my throat. The bag in my hand was now on the floor and my hands where clawing at the hands around my throat.

“Soul…” My raspy voice came out and his eye’s quickly expressed shock after his anger dissipated. He let me go and I fell to the ground coughing. Maka I’m sorry. I didn-” He went to reach for me.

“Don’t touch me.” I said frantically then ran out of the house. Once I was out the door and in the street I pulled out my pocket mirror and saw the red handprints around my neck already showing a tinge of purple and blue. I never thought Soul would do that. I just thought he’d scoff or sneer like usual and just go to his room to cool down. I sighed and ran to Blair’s work knowing she’d watch my bag while I stopped at the store for makeup so I could cover it up. She was busy with a customer but the hostess at the desk knew who I was and how much my father went in so she said she’d watch it till I got back. I went to the store a little out of the way so that I wouldn’t run into someone I knew and purchased the make up I needed. I applied it in the store’s bathroom then went and got my bag from the club the lights were tinted enough that no one had seen the marks the first time I arrived and with the makeup they still hadn’t I said good bye and expressed my gratitude and called Liz to let her know I was on the way. She asked if I wanted her to ask Kid to pick me up but I declined. I knew he was still at DWMA and it would be awkward for me. Last night was the best sleep I’ve had in a longtime and waking up and embarrassing myself in front of Kid like I had just made it so unbearable. I got to the house and Patty had been out front waiting for me with a box of chalk on the driveway with her and the yellow piece in her hand. On the sidewalk was a drawing that was a giraffe with its legs going every which way. The smile on her face was so big that I smiled in return. 

“Maka!” She shouted and ran up to me. “Haha Liz was applying her make up and I came up behind her and roared and she messed up. It was like this!” Patty made a grand gesture for what I assumed was eye liner going from the left eye across the forehead to her hairline on the right of her head. I could only imagine how Liz had reacted and laughed along with Patty who was laughing and giggling.

When we entered the house Liz was wiping at her face with makeup wipes and was cursing Patty.

“Why would you do that Patty? Do you know how long it took me to get that eye to look similar to the other?” Liz must not have realized that I was there because she jumped when I spoke.

“Do you need some help?” I offered my assistance. She seemed grateful that I had offered and shot a glare at Patty who busted out laughing again. 

“Come on Liz it was funny. You should have seen your face you screamed and it just went across. “ Patty made such an innocent face that made Liz sigh and shake her head. I chuckled at the two as I wiped the remainder of the eye liner off. 

“What were you up to outside?” Liz asked Patty. I decided to fix up her makeup that got wiped up with the eyeliner before applying the rest of it. 

“I drew a giraffe on the driveway!: Patty jumped up to exaggerate how tall it was. “It was this huge!” Once I finished Liz’s mirror went off saying she had a message. She said she was going to hang at the mall with Patty and some friends. She asked if I wanted to go but I declined saying I was going to prepare some notes for the mission. She jokingly called me a work-a-holic and left with Patty. I was jealous of the two. I wish I had a sibling. Not necessarily a twin like them but some sort of sibling would have made my life a lot less lonely. I wasn’t going to let my mind drift to that. I made my way to the library and began to search through the books to see what they had on witches and their spells. Unfortunately the books they had that I hadn’t already read were of no help so I decided to go through the mission notes that Kid had given to me and the girls. I wrote up a few plans for what me and the twin pistols. The girls had gotten back before Kid and Liz showed me towards one of the spare rooms they had in the house. She told me it was ok for me to sleep in it. It was just down the hall from the bathrooms so she told me I could go wash up for bed if I wanted to. I quickly bathed and washed the make up off my neck and went to bed without paying it any mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days… I stayed awake all three days and nights we were on the train. We went straight to the hotel and slept through the day in our rooms. Liz and Patty shared a room and two doors down was my room. I reluctantly went to sleep because I knew just about what would happen. I’d have a nightmare of varying subjects and would wake with my clothes and the bed having holes in them. This time I planned on taping it. I set up my camera on the dresser to the left of the bed and went to sleep.

The dream started like a peaceful day. I was walking in the market looking for something when a woman screaming caught my attention. Several people gasp and I look around to try and find what they were focusing on. Everyone’s eyes were looking up at the sun and that’s when I saw it. Just like after the battle with Asura, a darkness began to take over the sun and soon everything was lit with a cold purple light instead of the warm sunshine of day. The people around me start to mutter and go limp. I watch as the light in their eyes disappear and they turn towards me. Their mumbling gets louder and they soon charge at me. They were all civilians so I tried my best not to harm them. One after another they launch themselves at me and I dodge them.As one flies past my I use his back as a stepping stool to jump over top of him and the others. I set off running and try to find someone who still had their wits about them. I recognized a few of the people who were running towards me from another direction as students from the school but they two did not seem like themselves. The civilians were closing the distance between us from behind so I quickly go down the street where no one was. I soon find myself at the school only to find myself face to face with my fellow class mates minus the twins, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black star bloodied and laying lifeless on the ground. The school was on fire and Everything goes black. 

Everything stayed black as a voice called out to me. 

“Maka…” I sounded so far away. 

“Maka…” It was closer and was sounding familiar.

“Maka…” It kept repeating until…

**_“Maka don’t you know you’re-”_ ** A raspy snarl echoed in my ears. I shot up in my bed covered in sweat and found myself drenched in sweat and it was already 4 in the afternoon. I had until 8 till I was supposed to meet the girls. The voice echoed in my head as I showered and prepared for the night. The outfit I wore was destroyed so I decided to just toss it in the trash. It consisted of a pair of black dollar pants and a generic white undershirt. I had lost track of time to the point where I was unable to review the video before we went out on our hunt. 

…

Liz and Patty were in their weapon forms in my hands as we sat on the roof watching a man who matched the description of a captain in the organization we were looking for as he went through town. He didn’t do anything particular that night. He went to a store and bought a few things and took them to his apartment, went to a bar and had a few drinks then went to the club till 2 then went home. With a sigh, we went back to the hotel, I provided kid with an update on our mission, and kept up the same schedule for three more nights. On the fourth night his habits changed. We followed Cameron to the back door of the store next to the club he spent his time in the last three nights. I followed him in and found a smaller party going on. We kept ourselves hidden and followed him into the back of the shop and silently followed him down a long set of stairs. Cameron quickly looked behind himself. He didn’t seem to have noticed us because he went back to walking through the halls and led us to what we came to town for. We found the room full of 60 kishins. 

“You’re late.” An old raspy voice called out and the man’s body went rigid. The origin was an elderly man who came into the room from another door with his attendant pushing his wheelchair. 

“My apologies master. I was delayed on my way here.” The delay had been the barely legal blonde he assaulted in an alleyway and stole her soul when he finished. I hate when I have to let an innocent soul be stolen but on missions like this; you have to wait until you have everyone in the same room and take them out at once. It’s just easier for me instead of running all over town for the members of a group.

“Don’t let it happen again.” The stern voice of the leader said all the men and women looked at the leader with admiration. “Now then. The reason I called this meeting was because the seere has seen something that could mean victory for Kishins like us. The child of two is beginning to awake and finding this child is our number one priority. With the power of this child we can destroy Death and his weapons and they academy where he trains his disciples.” I held back a scoff at his proclamation. His men cheered and whooped. No one saw me as I aimed the twin pistols and fired off at the unsuspecting targets. As they tried to find my location I picked off a good number of the kishins. They all came for me except for the leader and his attendant. The attendant ran away as the leader instructed. I let her run because she wasn’t a kishin. I shot at all the henchman who ran at her but from the corner of my eye I saw the leader stand up from his wheel chair and charge at me. I hadn’t been expecting that. I turned one pistol at him as he screamed. “Who do you think you are?” His words were laced with rage.

“I am Maka Albarn, a meister at DWMA and I have come to retrieve the kishin souls of your organization with Lord Death’s twin pistols.” It took two shots for me to take down the leader and only a few of his men remained. I quickly finished them off. Liz and Patty returned to their human form and helped me collect the souls.

“Wow Maka your aim is damn near perfect.” Liz stated as she handed the last of the souls to me. I slipped them into a sack a rucksack I brought for the mission and closed the pack. 

“HAHA yeah you were like -Pew pew- and they were like -groan- ‘I’m dying’” Patty laughed as she made guns from her hands and reenacted an over dramatic account of the events. Liz and I looked at one another and laughed as Patty turned her head to the side in confusion. “What?” Our laughing paused for a second but the look on our face brought it back. We laughed once again but Patty joined in this time.

“Alright girls. The night is still young, do you want to sleep the rest of the night and head home tomorrow morning or spend another day and night here then head home?” Maka asked leaving the decision up to the two of them. I didn’t really care because either way at the end of our stay, I would have to dish out a lump sum of money to replace the mattress of my hotel room.

“How about we take the train tomorrow night?” Liz suggested. “We can take the day to go round town and shop.” Liz said eyeballing a dress in the glass of a shop on the way to our hotel. 

“Yeah!” Patty shouted. “My order is on the way to the house!” She shouted excitedly. She was jumping around behind us and skipped ahead before going behind us once again. I wish I had that kind of energy. We stopped on our way to the hotel for food. We stopped at a 24-hour diner and waited at one of the booths. It was a quaint little diner with three employees working at the time of our arrival. 

“Why hello young ladies. My name is Lori, I’ll be your server tonight.” The waitress was a older woman around 50 with her white hair pulled back into a neat bun. She was slightly hunched in her orange uniform and had a warm aura to her. I couldn’t help but wonder, is this what a grandmother was like? I don’t have one still living and I never had a chance to know mine. “What can I get you girls?” She brought out a notepad from her white apron. 

“FRIES!” Patty yelled as she jumped up. “A MOUNTAIN THI-I-I-S HIGH!” She jumped up and help her hand flat as high as she could. 

“Just a plate of fries will be fine for her. For me I’d like one of your-”

“But I want!” Patty interrupted. Liz put her hand over Patty’s mouth and continued what she had been saying.

“One of your Cobb Salads with a sweet tea would be great. A fanta for Patty.” Liz finished and gestured to the girl whose mouth she was still covering. I was looking at the menu but couldn’t seem to focus on it. I was really hungry but wasn’t hungry.

“And for you dear?” She asked. For some reason she sounded so far away that I didn’t reply until her third time asking because I hadn’t realized it was me she was asking. 

“Oh sorry. May I have a cheese burger with a spite?” Though I knew what I wanted, the words came out more like a question than a statement. 

“I’ll get those right out to you ladies.” She brought our drinks out not long after and barely even ten minutes later she brought out our food. I ate a small amount of my food but mainly just poked at it as I thought about what we heard this evening. The kishin said that someone called the ‘child of two’ can lead to the success of the kishins and in essence will leed to the fall of Death the Kid and all of DWMA. The thought gave me chills. I telling this to Kid is very important but I’ve tried to keep my updates with him brief. Since my stay at his house I’ve began to feel ever more jittery around him. I can literally hear my heart beating fast in my ears and when I see him smile a blush creeps across my face. I can’t help when it happens and I just can’t bring myself to face him as confidently as I used to. I sighed and grabbed for my sprite to bring it up to my mouth. I wasn’t as successful as I would have liked. When I brought the liquid to my mouth I tipped it to drink from but it was at the corner of my mouth so the liquid poured all over me. I stopped the cup before half the liquid was gone. Liz passed me napkin after nap kin and I patted my clothing and myself dry. Liz froze in place at some point and Patty’s face turned to one of anger.

“Who did that?” Murderous intent dripped from Patty’s words as her pupils dilated to a pin prick. Liz’s face showed one of concern and anger. 

“I already handled it. Don’t worry about it guys.” I tried to defuse the situation. “It isn’t even that bad.” I added. To be honest I never really paid any mind to how it looked when I’d cover it up with the foundation I bought. I just wanted to forget about it and for it to disappear.

“Maka please tell us… Was it Soul? Did he do this to you?” Liz asked me straight forward. I don’t want to lie to her, but I didn’t want Soul to get hurt either. He hadn’t meant to do it. He was just frustrated and I hadn’t listened to him like I should have. 

“I already handled it. It’s nothing to worry about.” I gave a small wave of my hand in an attempt to dismiss the subject. “I’m kind of tired. How about we wrap up our food and go back to the hotel?” I said hoping they would drop the bruise issue and we could leave the restaurant where all of the staff was now staring at us. I gave the staff an apologetic smile and a nod. 

“I’ll go pay the bill you and Patty stay here.” Liz said and tossed a glance over to Patty who was still staring at the bruise on my neck. Before Liz had even walked away the waitress came over with some to-go boxes.

“I’ll check you out up at the counter.” Her soft voice said as she led Liz there. I put my food in one of the boxes and looked up to see Patty look away and throw her fries in her own box having lost any interest she may have had in them and looked at Liz who glared at her. I could tell Patty wanted to say something and that Liz was telling her no. I looked down at my hands unsure what to do until Liz came back and paced away her own food. 

We all traveled in silence to the hotel and the girls walked me to my room. They bid me good night and I wished them the same. When I closed my door I slumped against it and slid to the floor. They were probably so disappointed and mad at me. I didn’t want to make them mad at Soul or for their relationship to be dependants or changed by the state of Soul and mine’s.

Pulling out my mirror I really looked at the bruise and saw just how gross it really was. Along with the blues, purples, and reds there were now shades of green and yellow. It was disgusting. The skin was slightly elevated as well. I could only think that since we are a meister and weapon pair his wavelength may have clashed with mine in the heated moment and caused a large welp to form. Was the update to Kid really necessary? Did I need to do it tonight? With a sigh I went to the bathroom and applied a small amount of makeup over the area of the bruise that was washed away by the soda and dialed Kid on my mirror. This was important and needed to be relayed to him as soon as possible. Kid had been at his desk back at the academy when he answered but his hair was a mess and his eyes were drooping. He must have fallen asleep again. It was beginning to become a habit for him to fall asleep at his desk lately. I told him everything about the mission and what the kishin had said He took the information and it seemed to wake him right up. Our conversation went longer than the others we had for this mission because of the information that we had collected, but it was nice to talk to him again.

Towards the end of the call he asked if something was wrong and I told him I was just tired. He wished me a good night and said that when we got back in town we would talk more. Our call ended and I went to sleep an hour later. I woke once again to that strange nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep afterwards. My mirror rang but I didn’t pick it up since it was Soul calling. Again. He’d called multiple times while me and the twins were on this mission that I had to leave my mirror in the room from fear of his call alerting the target.

What kind of mess have I gotten myself into...


	5. Chapter 5

“Maka please talk to me.” Soul begged, he grabbed Maka’s arm as she walked past the kitchen towards her room. She had just gotten back from briefing Kid on the events of the mission from start to finish and the number of souls the girls had gotten. She had forced herself to stay awake on the train so there weren’t any incidents and she was exhausted. She was too tired to deal with Soul and his grip was a little too hard for her liking.

“I’m tired Soul. Can’t you just leave me be for one moment?” The tone in her voice conveyed her sleep deprived and angry state. He froze for a moment but then let go of her and stormed out of their apartment. With a sigh Maka dropped her bags in her room, grabbed a change of clothes, and took a shower before falling asleep.

_ “Maka…” The voice called from the darkness surrounding her. There was a wave like pulsation echoing all around her and rocked her to her core. It was unsettling but she focused on where the voice was coming from. When she whipped to her side she found herself face-to-face with Asura. Her face paled and she ran from him. Panic and fear filled her to the brim. She kept running. She knew she was unable to fight Asura without help so she continued further and further from the voice that was pleading for her to turn back, fight past Asura, and help the girl who was in distress. Maka couldn’t bring herself to turn around as the rapid steps of Asura gained on her. The floor under her leading foot didn’t find solid ground to land on. Instead Maka ran straight into a pit and found herself trapped a good 20 or 30 feet below the ledge. She soon heard distant voices that soon were practically upon her. The voices soon began to scream as a fight began to break out on the surface. Screaming and crying soon reached her ears as did explosions and the familiar slicing noise of blades through the air. A rancid smell reached her and someone crying out her name in pain brought along a long period of silence. Maka tried to climb up the wall to the ledge but was unable to . The idea to get a running start came to mind but she landed on her butt before she even got the chance to try it. When she turned away from the ledge she came face to face with the shredded and disfigured bodies of 5 men and women. _

_ “Maka… Why…” They cried out and reached for her. _

Maka found herself once again drenched in sweat lying in her bed. Fresh holes were in her clothing. A glance to the window told her it was still night. The clock read 1 in the morning. She changed into a pair of red sweats with a jacket that zipped all the way up to her chin and decided she’d go out for a run. It was unnerving as she passed the empty streets of town at night but over the next two months she got used to the eerie feeling. Missions came fairly often and weren’t so far away that they’d have to stay for more than one night wherever they led. Maka began to not feel so self conscious around Kid after the first week and she continued to help Kid with his work nightly. She tried not to sleep as much as she could and it slowly got to the point where she no longer would sleep. When she’d get back from helping Kid she’d go for a two hour run,would clean up and would read in her room. She constantly was trying to find some sort of explanation for what was currently happening. 

“Maka this isn’t healthy!” Soul shouted. He hadn’t meant to yell it as harshly as he had but waking to Maka coming home at 3 in the morning like she did every morning was worrying him.

“I don’t know what you’re making such a big deal about. It was just a run.” Maka said as she reached into the fridge for some water. Soul let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You know it’s not the run I’m talking about.” He crossed his arms as he stood just behind the table. “You’re not talking to anyone about what’s going on.” Soul stated.

“I’m handling it.” Was all she said in reply.

“How by shutting yourself off?” He was only growing louder. 

“I’ve been reading every book I can get my hands on.” Maka slammed her water bottle down on the table.

“Have you even been sleeping?” Soul gripped his arms tighter.

“That’s  _ none _ of your business.” The words stung him deep. He remembered saying those same words to her and realized her pulling away might have been slightly his fault. They’d tried giving dating a try after Death had died but they hadn’t worked out. When it ended he had yelled them same words at her and more. 

“Maka you are my meister and my friend. Please listen to me.” Soul said in a slightly raised tone but not lacking any of the demand his previous one’s held. 

“It’s my choice to tell the others. I will tell them when I’m ready. She began to walk away. “Fuck…” Maka hadn’t even noticed the word had slipped her lips but Soul had heard it loud and clear as she walked towards her room. He swiftly grabbed her by her upper arms and gripped her tightly. Maka quickly stomped on his foot and broke his hold on her. “Who do you think you are to lay your hands on me like that?” She sneered. The disgust that her face held was only emphasized by the bags under her eyes and what remained of the bruising on her neck. Soul knew exactly why the bruise hadn’t completely gone away yet. When a meister and their weapon lash out at one another physically it will leave a mark that is uglier and lasts longer. Soul once again grabbed for her only for a knock at the door to interrupt the two. Maka was about to go to the door when Soul quickly ran to get it himself. He never went and got the door himself.

“Soul, is she here?” Maka knew exactly who was at the door. Soul let Professor Stein into the apartment and he gave Maka an understanding smile and Marie was close behind. Her stomach showed just how pregnant she was. “Maka, I hope we haven’t woken you.” All four of them knew that wasn’t the case.

“No sir. Is something wrong? It’s late.” Maka didn’t know how much Soul had told Stein and she felt uncomfortable. 

“Soul brought some information to our attention and we decided we should pay you a visit to see if you’re ok.” Stein wanted to get right to the point but Marie believed it be better to gently ease into it. 

“I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m sorry for the wasted trip.” Maka said with an awkward smile on her face. She felt like she was suffocating as the walls could close in on her at any moment. She tried to keep her breathing even but Stein went to step forward and Maka stepped back an equal amount of distance. “Really.” Maka added in response to the questioning look on Stein’s face.

“Maka please let us help.” Marie said as she saw that the girl’s fear was clouding her judgement. “It’ll be easier if you cooperate.” Marie tried to reason with the girl but Stein knew that the girl wasn’t in her right mind as she hadn’t slept in at least a full week. When Maka looked over at the caring expression of Marie Stein shot forward at Maka and used a concentrated burst of his wavelength to knock her out. 

“I’m sorry…” Was the last thing Maka heard and it was from Stein as he wrapped his arms around the young girl’s form. This was the hardest thing he had ever brought himself to do. He cared for the girl deeply. Her father had asked him to watch over her and help protect her. 

“Better get her to her bed quickly. When she sleeps she don’t stay asleep long.” Soul said as he guided the two towards Maka’s room. “And you don’t want to be holding her for too long because it happens before she even starts screaming.”

_ Everything was hazy as to where she was or how she got there but as she looked around she immediately knew where she was. Looking down at her hands she saw Soul as a seith in her hands. Everything happened quickly and she soon found herself being helped by soul out of a hole and onto the brick street as chaos was everywhere. The town was in ruins but the moon was still white. It was just before Asura was defeated. She watched as her memory continued. All the lives that were lost and all the destruction was sickening. Soon she watched the battle with Asura and when it got to the point where she passed out she found herself once again engulfed by darkness and recognized it as the one she’d constantly dream of.  _

_ “Maka…” Someone called out to her. It was the same female voice she’d heard when ever she slept. She kept walking towards it but when Asura showed up again she was prepared. One solid punch made the apparition disappear and she began to make her way towards the girl. She didn’t get to her though because she found herself face to face with Crona. _

_ “Crona?” Maka was confused. ‘Why was he there?’ Maka couldn’t help but ask herself.  _

_ “Maka.” He smiled at her and she rushed forward and pulled him into a deep hug. “What are you doing here?” He added. “It’s not time yet. “Your not ready yet.” His words confused Maka even more than him being there. She held him in her arms and wouldn’t let go. _

_ “Where is this?” Maka asked as she finally let go but didn’t go more than arms reach away. _

_ “This is where the Insanity was trapped. I think... How did you get here?” He asked as he looked around to make sure that the version of Asura was still not back. _

_ “I… I don’t know… I’ve been having nightmares… Some one’s calling me…. Was it you?” Maka played with the edge of her shirt with her hands as she thought of how to answer his question. There’s no way this was the moon. She knew that it was physically impossible to travel to the moon via her dreams.  _

_ “I wasn’t calling for you.You need to leave this isn’t safe for you. She will come find you. Don’t seek her out.” Crona continued to speak but his words would not reach Maka’s ears.  _

_ “What do you mean? Who’s she? Crona…?” Maka called out but soon her vision grew fuzzy and eventually completely dark. _

Maka awoke to both Stein and Marie sitting by her bed and much to her relief Soul was not in the room. Light was pouring through the window signalling it was now daytime and was much closer to noon than sunrise. Marie looked openly worried while Stein held a look of interest. Not his normal dissection interest but more of uncertainty. A quick glance at her clothing told her that she would need to change.

“I need to clean up. I’ll meet you in the kitchen once I’ve finished. Maka locked herself in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes dreading the upcoming conversation. She didn’t have any information that brought her any closer to figuring out what was happening. With a sigh, she exited the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top on. The two had been whispering but had stopped when she entered the room though she wished to be anywhere but there.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka dreaded even coming out of the bathroom and when she did and they hushed like that it made her regret not escaping through the window even more. She stood in the hall frozen for a moment as she took deep breaths and collected herself. Once she felt confident she walked over to the table where they sat and joined them. Soul was conveniently nowhere to be seen. It was a relief to Maka that he wasn’t there.

“So what do you guys know about what is happening? What has Soul told you?” Maka asked. She was angry, rightfully so. She believed that Soul had run and told Professor Stein on her and betrayed her trust despite having been told by her not. She expected him to respect her privacy and her choices but he had not. She knew it wasn’t solely from concern. It was also from jealousy. 

“He told us about your issue that’s been causing your sleepless night’s and your nightly walks that it’s been leading to. That you’re pushing yourself to stay awake as often as you can.” Stein said as he took his glasses off and wiped the lenses off with his jacket. Marie’s fists were under the table balled up and clenching the edge of her black shirt. 

“It’s going to be-”

“How’s being cursed or hexed by a witch going to be okay?!” Maka shouted. She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. She was furious and it showed as her seat fell to the ground behind her. “You don’t understand Miss Marie!” Maka was scared but wasn’t sure how to convey how she felt in words and this just fueled her anger even more. “I...I’m scared…” Maka felt the tears sting her eyes and tried to hold them back. Her arms wrapped around herself.

“There’s no need to yell. You are not hexed or cursed.” Stein raised his voice. “Now apologize and sit back down.” He added. Maka was shocked. She felt horrible about having yelled at Marie who had just been trying to comfort her.

“I’m so sorry Marie I hadn’t meant to take everything out on you.” Maka picks up her seat and sits back down. She runs her hands through her hair and lets out an exhausted sigh. 

“I understand that your emotions are running high right now.” Marie said as she placed a hand on her stomach. Her smile made Maka’s guilt build. Turning back to Stein she focuses on the problem that had been plaguing her. 

“What do you mean it’s not a hex or a curse?” Maka asked. She had been certain that it had to have been that. It had to have been something that happened during the battle that left an effect on her. Some sort of outside force slowly assaulting or killing her. If a witch had hit her with one of their spells it would make perfect sense, but finding out what kind, then isolating it, and curing it before it killed her or whatever the final phase ended up being. 

“We observed what happened to your body while you were unconscious,” After having been knocked unconscious by force, “That whatever the disturbance that is happening to you is originating from within you. Your wavelength shows that it is not an outside force but a part of you Maka.” Stein leaned on the table with his chin cupped in his hand and supported his weight on the table. They videotaped the occurrence and were glad they had. Marie had been uncomfortable with the idea of recording Maka sleeping but when her body began to produce the blades she was glad they had. This shouldn’t have been possible for a Meister. They knew that Maka was a Meister, the tests as a child confirmed it. Her dna, though carrying weapon dna, was not that of a weapon so why was she now presenting as a weapon when even her soul was that of a Meister? The weapon dna was inactive. 

“Then what’s going on with me?” Maka asked. She looked between the two. As a scientist Stein knew what they observed should not be possible so he wasn’t sure how to describe it. His observations very imprinted on his brain and would no doubt be there for years to come clear as day, but his scientific side wanted to throw it out because it still shouldn’t be possible. It would be like oil and water mixing perfectly together. Marie knew what his struggle was and decided it would be easier for Maka to hear coming from her any ways. Marie’s hands wrapped gently around Maka’s and provided them with the tender maternal comfort Maka had not experienced in so long.

“You are an extremely special young lady Maka.” Marie’s voice was soft and steady. There wasn’t an ounce of fear or uneasiness to throw Maka’s fragile emotions further out of control like what the impact of her words may do. They were in unknown territory in every means of the saying. “A miracle happened and you are able to tap into your weapon halfs abilities.” Marie knew there were many ways one could continue this conversation but she wasn’t sure how to do it for Maka. 

With Black Star, Marie would talk about how much a big star like him could accomplish by being able to master being able to self-wield while carrying a Death Scythe. Death the Kid wouldn’t be that big a deal as long as it was symmetrical which was easy for the most part with positioning. Maka on the other hand is a sleep deprived bookworm who has pretty much isolated herself socially except for work or school related requirements. She doesn’t even make her own trips to the store anymore. Maka uses delivery services through her mirror when she needs something from the store unless she knows Soul is going to be in that area.

“That’s not possible…” Maka said rather loud.

“I know. We thought that too.” Professor Stein pulled a cigarette and his lighter out of his pocket and proceeded to light it. “I’m still trying to wrap my brain around it.” He tucked his lighter away then cranked his giant bolt three times. 

“There’s no way…” Panic began to slowly lace Maka’s words. “I can’t possibly be a meister AND a weapon!” Marie snatched the cigarette from between Professor Stein’s lips and transformed her hand to snuff the lit edge out.

“Sweetheart, we understand you’re scared. We are here to help you through this. We will guide you through this and help you. It’ll be ok.” Marie got up from her seat and placed her hands on Maka’s shoulders gently. “You are not alone.” 

“I can’t… There’s no way… No ! I’m not-” Maka’s words stopped forming sentences and Marie began to feel discomfort in her abdominal area.

‘ _Sweet child you really chose the wrong time for this.’_ Marie bit back her discomfort and rubbed clockwise circles with her thumbs into Maka’s shoulders. 

“Maka, the worst thing you can do right now is reject what’s happening to you. It’s not a burden. It’s not a hindrance.” Marie knew that Maka could possibly see the logic in her words despite her emotional state. She just needed to try. Marie’s eye’s shot up when she felt the muscle’s in Maka’s shoulder’s tense up. Or not…

“No I can’t do this!” Maka shouted. She shook off Marie’s hands and ran for the front door. Marie didn’t run after her as her labor had already begun and she didn't want to risk tripping. Professor Stein followed but was knocked back when Maka sent out a massive blast of her soul wave that went further than he thought possible for her to accomplish. Maka wasn’t aware she had sent out a pulse of her soul but she had and it was strong enough to knock Professor Stein off his feet and knock the wind out of Marie for a moment. Across town it dragged Death the Kid’s attention right away from his work, Liz from her Mirror on the couch of his office, Patty from her giraffe coloring book in front of her, and Soul from his class work. 

Soul’s whole class had been on break which was why Liz and Patty were in Kid’s office. The whole class had felt the surge but they didn’t know who’s it was, except for Soul. Soul left the apartment believing Maka would be safe with Marie and Professor Stein since it had been weeks since the last witch attack but he must have been wrong. He ran out of the room and right past Maka’s father. 

“You get back here!” The red head shouted at Soul.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe later, old man.” Soul retorted and continued down the hall knowing the Death Scythe wouldn’t follow since he was the substitute teacher since Professor Stein took off to check out Maka at Soul’s request. As Soul expected, a grumble was heard behind him and not the sound of running. A low humming noise did soon catch up and Soul heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Soul!” Liz called out. Liz and Patty were in their pistol forms as Death the Kid traveled at a dangerously fast speed gaining on him on Beelzebub. 

“Hop on.” Kid said not even slowing down. Soul knew instantly that they were heading to the same place for the same reason. “Soul do you know why Maka wasn’t at school?” Kid inquired. Soul really didn’t want to tell Kid or anyone else what was going on but at this point there was an emergency and Maka was in trouble.

“Maka has been weird lately, like, weirder than normal, weird so I had Marie and Stein check on her. She went out late and came in around 3 in the morning again and she almost ran when she saw them. Stein had to knock her out for her to stay in the room with them.” Soul decided not to mention the blades or the sleep deprivation or her isolation. He didn’t like that she spent more time with the twins and Kid than him. He was supposed to be her partner. 

“I see.” Kid kicked up the speed on beelzebub. When they arrived at the location of the pulse they were surprised to only find Professor Stein and Marie. Stein was knocked out and Marie was fairly well into her labor by now.

“Hey guys.” She laughed clearly uncomfortable and concerned for Maka.

“What happened? Where’s Maka?” Soul shouted before Marie could get out another word. He had taken steps forward but Liz had detransformed and stepped between them.

“Cool it and let her speak.” Liz demanded.

“It’s alright Elizabeth.” Marie said as she took a deep, slow breath. “I can’t tell you all why but we need to find Maka. If others find her she could be in danger.” Marie’s breathing hitched as she placed Stein’s head in her lap and smoothed his hair. “Soul it may be best for you to go back to the school in case she goes there to find you.” Marie knew that wasn’t going to be the case but she needed him to not be at the house or anywhere near where she actually would be. He was a trigger for her anger recently. It was obvious from last night.

“Whatever.” Soul said and left.

“Liz if you could search the east. Patty the south.” Marie assigned the girls their search areas.

“You got it.” Liz accepted without hesitation or fight.

“Okie-dokie!” Patty laughed.

“Don’t goof off this is serious.” Liz nagged her sister as they walked out the door. The two ended up walking to the end of the street together then parting ways to search for Maka.

“Kid, can you search the rest? I need to call an ambulance for me and Stein.” Marie knew it was a bit of a request to ask seeing as he was also her boss now but she barely had the strength to hold herself up.

“I can take you on Beelzebub, can you stand?” Kid offered. He knew he was able to support Stein’s weight no problem as he had been training with the man several times since rising to the title of Lord Death.

“No, my contractions are too strong and too close. I waited for you guys to arrive before I even thought of calling for an ambulance.” Marie admitted. 

“Can you transform?” Kid asked without skipping a beat.

“Yes but I’m not symmetrical.” Marie was forthwith with the information knowing about Kid’s OCD.

“I have been… working on that. Do not worry. It will not harm your child, yes?” Kid confirmed. He did not want to risk harming the child with his request.

“It is safe. Only at risk pregnancies need to worry about transformations during the third trimester.” Marie eased any worry Kid had. She transformed into her hammer form and Kid held her so the double ended stone head was on the underside of his hand and wrist. His hand securely held her handle so that when he lifted Stein over his left shoulder she was never at risk of slipping.

He took off as fast as he could towards the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is extended like I promised. There are 3,729 words total and it takes 6 pages at a 11 point font (7 at 12) so it took me abit more time to write then edit 3 times. I hope you enjoy it.

Kid dropped Marie and Stein after having had them admitted as VIP patients. He hadn’t left them until he had made sure they were okay and carted off to their room which Kid made sure was the same. The doctors weren’t sure at first about putting the unconscious male in the same room as the woman who was currently in labor but they agreed once Kid described their relationship. Kid summoned Beelzebub and spread out his soul. Using his more advanced version of the soul-sensing ability all meisters possess and felt what he thought might have been the cloaked soul of Maka. She was three blocks to his left then straight for eight minutes if he were walking at a leisurely pace, but he wasn’t going to do that. He traveled as fast as he could by board and saw her sitting with her head tucked between her knees as she cried. Kid pulled his soul back in slowly but startled Maka in the process.

Maka’s head shot up when she felt Kid release his soul-sense. Kid noticed how unusually pale her skin had become and how her skin had bruises on her neck and her upper neck, her feet were torn from her run, and her eyes , even though puffy and red, were sunken. She jumped to her bare feet and ran towards the other end of the alley. Maka didn’t even notice that she was quickly coming to a dead end. She was too busy to notice. She didn’t know what Kid knew or even want to know how he was able to find her. She just wanted to be alone. She needed to think about how she was going to explain herself. She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, but when she realized she sent a soul wave out she turned and saw that Stein and Marie were knocked to the ground and she panicked. She frantically apologized to Marie who was the only one left conscious and continued to run. It wasn’t what she would normally do but she couldn’t help it. Everything seemed to be falling apart around her and that seemed to be the only logical solution.

Kid was far quicker than Maka on Beelzebub than she was on foot and Maka knew this to so she threw. He caught up to her in an instant and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her off the ground and into his arms. Maka fought his hold and caused them to fall the eight feet he had taken them to the ground. Kid tried his best to protect her from the fall by wrapping his body around her and positioned himself between her and the ground.

The two both suffered damage from the fall as they both fought to take the brunt of the fall but Maka did something that made Kid hesitate and she took advantage of his hesitation. Last minute she took her right hand and ran it from his shoulder along his jawline and into his hair. Her left gripped firmly onto the front of his jacket. She was able to shift them so that only his left wrist and his right forearm were the only parts of him that made contact with the ground. His right forearm was behind Maka’s head while his left hand was at the small of her back.

When Kid and Maka hit the ground, he felt the pop of her shoulder dislocating at the combined force and weight of their fall. A crunch and a tug sensation going from his elbow to his finger could not be good sign. Maka’s eyes were still filled with fear and panic and her soul conveyed the same and Kid felt that if he let her stand, she still will run away if given the chance. Something was clouding her judgement and Kid could not figure it out. Maka clearly was not in her right mind. Nothing came to mind and Marie would not tell him anything specific about why Maka was acting so strange so there was only one thing Kid could think of doing.

Kid repositioned his arms as he took a deep breath. His arm that had been behind Maka’s head was now pinning her to the ground by applying pressure to her collar bone and the one that was at the small of her back was now held out at his side. His out-stretched arm summoned his death cloak and put it on as he focused. Then he summoned Beelzebub to his sore hand as well.

“Maka please come peacefully.” Kid requested. His voice wasn’t as steady as he intended for it to be as Maka struggled to escape his grasp. “We can figure everything out together.” …Whatever it all is. He left the last part unspoken. Looking into Maka’s eyes Kid noticed her pupils were dilated to the point they were near pinpoints and she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. She was looking everywhere else but at him.

“I-I didn’t mean to. I-I just…” Maka tried to push him off her but his reinforced strength and power, thanks to his Death Cloak, she was unsuccessful. The cloak provided a grim reaper enhanced strength and powers, so his already inhumane abilities were heightened even more.

“Enough of this Maka!” Kid shouted. He was worried about her appearance which he hoped was exaggerated by her distressed emotions. How long had she looked this way? Why hadn’t he noticed sooner? Kid got to his feet and Maka did just as he thought she would, just as he hoped she wouldn’t, she scrambled to her feet and ran from him. He jumped on his board once again, he went a lap around her in reverse then wrapped his arm around her thighs and threw her over his shoulder and went further into the sky than the first time. The first time it may not have worked but the second time it would. In no time they were thirty feet above the ground.

“Lemme go Kid! This has nothing to do with you!” Maka shouted. Kid kept her thighs held down as well as he could as she kicked her feet wildly. Maka banged her fist into his back but looking down at the ground must have caused her to experience a case of vertigo because she buried her face into his shirt and grasped his shirt. She feared what would happen when it came out that she had harmed Marie and Professor Stein. The law says for her to be thrown in a cell for the rest of her days. Since she was also a freak would they let her out to be experimented on? She couldn’t control it, she needed to find a way to lock it away . Maybe there was another half weapon half meister who had this same issue. “Please just drop me at the edge of Death City and I’ll disappear. I promise you will never see me again. Please.” She begged. “I didn’t mean to so don’t lock me up.” She tried to hold her tears back. Her fear kept growing and she knew it was irrational, but this changed everything for her.

“Maka I’m not going to do that.” Kid said firmly. Maka began to get violent again. She balled up her fist tightly and slammed it down onto his back repeatedly. Maka was enraged by how easily he had denied her request. She had not meant to hurt anyone so why could he not see that. She needed to escape. Kid had been flying them towards his house and they were almost there. It was the most secure place and if something happened it’d be the safest place for Maka. He furrowed his eyebrow in frustration as he gripped her legs tighter to hold her steady as she struggled even more. He hated having to do this to Maka. She was his closest friend out of everyone, but until they got to the bottom of this she still had to be detained for assaulting Marie and Stein until the three of them explained what happened. “Look Maka all four of us will have a sit down and talk about what's going on and find out what we will do. I don’t think we have to do anything as drastic as exiling you. Marie seemed-” At the mention of Marie Maka grew antsier and she wiggled around as Kid approached Gallows Mansion. She kicked her feet, slammed her fists into his back, pleaded and yelled for him to release her, and when that didn’t work she apologized and yanked one of his feet from underneath him and sent them both flying into one of the second floor windows once they were close enough. “Maka are you alri-”

“I’m so sorry!” Maka apologized as she interrupted his inquiry into her wellbeing. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t want to be locked up please I’m sorry.” She ran. Under his father the punishment for laying a hand on a Death Scythe off school grounds and outside of school activities is an immediate life sentence in the cells below the school. So, as he watched Maka’s retreating form he understood a majority of her fear but she had to know that he would never lock her up. Right? Shit… Kid set off after her and saw her duck into what he knew to be a broom closet that had to be uncomfortably small. When she had asked for leniency and freedom, he had said no. He had meant it wouldn’t come to that but thinking back it may not have sounded that way to her.

“Maka please come out.” He said after knocking softly on the door, so he didn’t scare her. No response came from the room. He knew she was in there because the doorknob had been off center by an eighth of a centimeter, but he didn't push too hard on the subject. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt them. I don’t know the whole situation, but I know you. I’m not going to have you thrown in the cells so come out of the closet. It’s cramped in there.” Kid still had not gotten a response as Maka, though touched by his words, was partly scared that he was tricking her into coming out. He ran a hand through his hair, waited a few seconds then tried to pull the door open only to find it difficult with Maka pulling on it from one side and his wrist hurting him. He let out an exasperated huff of air and melted through the door and appeared on the other side and grabbed Maka by the shoulders. “That’s enough of this silliness.” He said. 

“Please don’t.” Maka backed as far back from Kid as she could in the tight quarters of the closet. Only a sliver of light came in through the crack of the door. Kid kept coming closer and reached to grab for her. Maka avoided his grasp by throwing herself to the side causing her to hit her dislocated shoulder on a shelf and hiss in pain. Most of the room’s contents were hidden by darkness including Kid’s look of concern. He wanted to reach out to her and calm her.

“Enough of this foolishness.” Kid snapped. His mostly black hair, except for the now three white rings, was disheveled from the whole event and his golden amber eyes conveyed his frustration with this whole situation. She shoved him into a low shelf with the full force of her weight accompanied with a hiss of pain for Kid.

“I’m sorry.” Maka squeaked then peeled out of the broom closet. On his way to the ground, Kid reached out for Maka and only succeeded in doing is being jumped over as she held back a sob of regret. She left him on the floor and ran down the hall and into another room that turned out to be a library. The shelves went to the roof and lined all the walls and filled the room making it a maze. The footsteps in the hall alerted her that Kid was closing in on her and had most likely used his Soul-Sensing abilities once again to find her. Glancing around the room Maka spotted a window across the room and a vent above the shelves directly in front of her. How was she supposed to escape when he could catch up to her no matter where she went? He was a grim reaper for deaths sake. Scratch that, THE only grim reaper left for deaths sake.

“Maka Albarn, enough of this.” Heart racing and body aching all over, Maka braced her body against the door that had no lock as she looked for some sort of makeshift blockade. Kid didn’t even bother with the door this time and fazed through the wall and grabbed her shoulders once and shoved her against the door. “You’re really pissing me off.” His tone took him back to a time before his father died and he remembered why he felt so reminiscent and of when. Back when he battled Black Star and Soul he had been frustrated and pissed off to an extent just like this but for different reasons but this time it was different, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He felt a pull bringing him closer to her. Their faces were inches away from one another. Maka’s breathing hitched and Kid didn’t was having difficulty breathing because of a cracked rib he got from when she shoved him into the shelf. “Let’s get you to the hospital for your wounds once you’ve calmed down. Then we can all talk everything out once Marie and Stein have had their time gotten everything settled with their child.” Maka’s ears perked at this piece of information.

“What do you mean?” Maka raised one hand and grabbed his wrist with her good hand.

“Marie is currently in labor.” Kid said. He thought the piece of information would calm the young woman before him, but he watched as her, angelic shaped Grigori, Soul began to shift and morph around her chaotically. “Maka calm down. Marie and the baby are fine.” Kid tried, and failed, to comfort Maka.

“Marie’s baby… I may have… Oh no… The baby…” Maka began to panic. Her grip on Kid’s wrist increased and she began to hyperventilate. Her eyes went out of focus and blades began to protrude from her body in all directions. None of the blades hit Kid anywhere that was fatal for him, but he was cut as subconscious warnings. Each cheek got a slice, his shoulders all the way to his feet were sliced and stabbed into by the blades. One of the blades came out of Maka’s hand that was wrapped around his wrist and pierced threw his wrist. Maka’s eye remained in the back of her head while in this state and stayed like this until the blades retreated into her body once more. Kid was in so much pain but his adrenaline and determination kept him pinning her to the door so when her knees went weak she didn’t fall to the floor. She slowly came to and was calmer than before but wasn’t entirely back to normal.

“We need to get to Marie. I need to speak with her immediately.” Maka tried to stand but her legs would not hold her up.

“First you need to calm down.” Kid ordered. Maka did not take kindly to being told what to do.

“You are not my boss.” As soon as the words left her lips, she realized she was wrong, but she was too made to admit that she was wrong. The look in his eyes chilled her to the bones though. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his body closer to her.

“Actually I am. Maybe you’ve forgotten.” With his eyes peering into hers he was able to get her to calm down for a moment and got her to listen to him as he said that last sentence, he followed it with another that he regretted immediately after. “Just go to sleep because this is getting us nowhere really quick.” As the first word left his lips his pupils had enlarged and almost eclipsed all the gold of his eyes.

“W... wa…. wh... what…?” Maka’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she was out like a light. Kid’s eyes returned to normal and he quickly realized he did something wrong. He hadn’t heard from Excalibur about his father saying he’d been capable of doing this or that this would be a possibility, but he was worried about how long it would last and how it would affect Maka. Physically and mentally. Kid carried her to his room and tucked her into his bed until he could figure out what to do. He called Liz telling her he found Maka and that she should go find Patty and go to the hospital and check on Stein and Marie in an official capacity. After hanging up the mirror, Kid firmly held Maka’s hand around Maka’s and held it to his forehead. His eyes were closed, and he begged for her to open her eyes. She didn’t though. Kid released her hand and gently placed it back by her side and called Excalibur, much to his displeasure, and prayed for him to pick up on the first ring.

“Come on.” He mumbled to no one as the dial tone went onto its second ring. The third had him tapping his foot. The fourth had him standing with his other hand braced on the inside of the elbow of the hand supporting the mirror as he watched the screen. He watched as the contact photo of Excalibur continued to show three dots appear and disappear underneath the photo of him posing with his cane that took well over 700 attempts before Kid told him he was sticking with the obviously unoriginal pose. Excalibur had leaned on his can with one hand while the other rested at his side as he looked off into the distance with his legs crossed. It was a pose Kid had seen in a book about the 1700’s called the Grand Manner Portraits.

“The customer you are trying to reach is unavailable at this-” Kid hung up the mirror and called Excalibur once again but this time on his mobile mirror. Excalibur was supposed to be home according to that stupid schedule he kept.

“Answer the mirror…” Kid was pacing the length of the room from the door to the window. “It’s an emergency Excali-”

“The great and all-powerful Excalibur speaking! Who dares-”

“Excalibur, I need you to get over here to my house immediately. We have a situation.” Kid didn’t have time for Excalibur’s shenanigans that came with his rants of how great he was.

“You fool! I have tea being prepared at Shelly’s for my weekly reservation.” Excalibur dismissed Kid and was about to hang up when he narrowed his eyes at the image on the glass and his normally cheerful face drained of positivity. “Kid what have you-”

“I didn’t mean to… Please just get over here…” Kid’s voice broke a little as he pleaded for Excalibur’s help. “I need your help…” Kid could no longer hold the mirror, so he let it drop and passed out on the floor at the same time. When Kid came to Excalibur, Liz, and Patty had put him in the bed next to Maka and had doctors examining their wounds.

“Kid’s up!” Liz said as she got the attention of Patty who had been threatening the two doctors. The two men were drastically different in appearance. The one caring for Kid was the younger as Patty would not let the him near Maka. He was 5’9 with brown hair and a mustache. He was slender and was not muscular at all. The other was at least 68 years old and was 5’6 because of the hunch in his back but if he hadn’t had the hunch he would have been at least 5’11, had at one point been a muscular, and had his long white hair tied back into a pony tail.

“…Just remember you so much as peek at her and my entire collection of three-sided blades will find themselves in your body.” Patty had just finished threatening the young doctor when Liz had told her that their adopted brother had awoken. “Kid!” She shouted, sheathing her blade then jumping over Maka’s sleeping form and onto Kid. She interrupted the elder doctor in the process, but she didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around his necked a tad too tight and sobbed about how worried she was when Excalibur had called her and Liz to the house.

“Kid what even happened here?” Liz asked.

“Yeah?” Patty emphasized the importance of the question.

“The window on the second floor is broken from the outside in, there’s damage in the center broom closet, and then the library…” Liz thought the entrance of the library looked like a murder scene minus a lot of the blood. Blood was on the carpet though, but not on the door or wall. Liz saw the state that Maka and Kid were in and put one and two together. Maka had no cuts on her but was covered in blood. Kid on the other hand had blood all over the front of him pairs with gouges and slices from head to toe. The blood belonged to Kid not Maka and somehow, he took all the attacks and she had dragged him away from the attacker and took care of the attacker.

“I’m not entirely sure…” Kid admitted. “Maka was erratic. I couldn’t calm her down. She wasn’t thinking straight, then she just… Her soul… I could have sworn she was a weapon. Blades came out of her, but she wasn’t aware of them. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.” As soon as the words met Liz’s ears, she knew exactly what happened, but it shouldn’t be possible. “What is it?” Kid asked. “I know that look.”

“When Patty and I first found out we were weapons we were already on the streets.” Liz began to explain to Kid what she thought was happening to Maka…


	8. Chapter 8

“Liz this was covered in our first course at DWMA. You know the difference between a Meister and a Weapon.” Kid knew that Liz wasn’t dumb, but he couldn’t believe she could have forgotten something so simple. It was one of the fundamentals that DWMA drilled into it’s students.

“Look, I haven’t forgotten. I know what the school says. But think about it. Her mother is a Meister and her father is a Weapon. When me and Patty first started transforming we didn’t even know we were.” Liz wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. “The transformations would knock us unconscious, so we had no idea what was going on. We’d wake up wherever we passed out. Sometimes we wouldn’t transform at the same time and we’d get separated because anyone with street smarts knows not to pick up a random gun you see laying on the sidewalk.” Liz chuckled at the last part.

“I don’t-“ Kid interrupted only for Liz to continue.

“Just listen to me Kid.” Liz tightened her grip on her arms. “We’d wake up with holes in our clothes. At first we thought someone shot us in our sleep but we saw no wounds. Thought we were somehow invincible until we got grazed by a bullet one day and bled. It got worse and we’d transform at random times and be stuck like that for long periods of times. We’d find ourselves passed out in stores, gutters, and alleyways.” Patty, who had been corralling the younger doctor in a corner for peaking at Maka dropped what she was doing with a swift smack to the doctor’s head, walked over to her sister and held her as she knew what her sister was about to tell Kid. “One of the times Patty and I got separated I got picked up by a drug dealer. I had started to become aware of what happened whenever I was in my weapon form a few weeks before that, but it was only on and off, ya know?” She placed her hand over one of Patty’s and rubbed it gently with her thumb. She loved her sister and didn’t know what she’d do without her.

“He had me stuffed under his bed and when I was able to transform back, he was asleep above me. He knew what I was as soon as he saw me. He tried to lock me up because he planned to lock me up and use me as long as I was useful. I was able to escape and find my way back to Patty. We got control of our transformations and a few years later you found us.” Liz hated how her and Patty had to live but if given the choice she’d do it again because she doesn’t regret meeting Kid. Liz was fairly certain that Patty felt the same way.

“Who was he?” Kid inquired. Everyone in the room knew that his reason was not just for knowing’s sake. He planned to string the man up and make an example of him in the most symmetrical way possible. To show that no one was to mess with his sisters even if it was before they became his sisters.

“Just a drug dealer.” Liz put it simply. It was more than that though. He’d assault women in his neighborhood. Which led to his death. “A man broke into his house and tortured him and killed him. Then he stole all his valuables. So he got his just desserts.”

“Ah.” Kid responded a little disappointed.

“Aw Kiddo wanted to beat the shit outta him!” Patty shouted gleefully then pounced on him and pulled him into a hug. She brought his ear down and whispered into his ear, “I beat ya to it. I made sure he suffered for what he did to Liz so don’t worry.” Patty patted him on the back then released him. “He’s so cute. Back to Maka, sis.” Patty guided Liz back to a safer topic since the current one was still hard for Liz to talk about.

“What could be happening with Maka is Weapon Rejection. It’d explain why it’s not traceable in her soul and why she’s been acting so… weird lately.” Liz said getting back on track. She sat on the edge of the bed and held Maka’s hand. “Being raised to believe it’s impossible could make her deny the development so it forces its emersion. Her continued rejection can be fatal, Kid.” Liz was not joking. Kid could tell how worried Liz was by the look in her eyes.

Kid fought back the urge to repeat that it was impossible to be both a Weapon and a Meister but instead said, “We need to wait for Marie and Stein.”

~

Psilocybin was a witch who was not welcome to the meetings of the Witch’s Order because she had made a mistake which had resulted in her being banished for nine thousand years. She had light brown hair that she wore in a tight bun on the top of her head which she hid under her witch’s hat that was a tan color, had tan buttons around the base of the hat before the mushroom shape, and came to a curve much like her name sake. She wore a black button up dress shirt with bell sleeves that went past her hands and she had a matching skirt with the same as the ones on her hat now go down both sides of her skirt to her knees.

Psilocybin was a witch with an affinity over mushrooms along with some earth and general plant-based abilities. With her earth-based abilities she set up a base in a cave like structure 10 miles from the tree line from Death City. This cave, in times of need, could be made to burrow underground if Psilocybin exhausted the energy for it. Psilocybin also had the ability to control mushrooms and create sentient mushroom minions from them. These minions would do whatever she told them. She would send these minions out, never to Death City, and they’d seek out a youthful target and spit a powdered portion of their cap at their target.

The dust of their caps contains a strong concentration of Psilocybin’s magic and a very well known civilian illegal substance known as ‘magic‘ mushrooms. Much like you can gather from her name when you become under her spell you experience everything like you would if you had eaten some magic shrooms. The visual and auditory hallucinations would be five times worse than actual shrooms. You will start out just hearing her voice calling out to you and you won’t be able to fight her call. Then once she has you, your consciousness will trap you in your best dream. Then starts the bad trip of LSD when you’re not in the best environment and everything goes bad as it all twists and becomes a living hell.

While these victims are in this state, they are made to carry the partly spent minion to find another victim who will be used as a sacrifice. They’d return and the first victim will be sent out with a minion and collect two more sacrifices before becoming a sacrifice themselves. Then the cycle will repeat. Each sacrifice would then be drained of their life essence and it would be bottled. Each sacrifice yields a small amount of essence, so she required a great number of sacrifices.

Each sacrifice would be drained of their life essence and it would be bottled, and she’d use the essence to live as a young woman for all her life. She liked to appear twenty years old and feared aging more than anything. The essence was only needed for very powerful spells that required days of cooking before they could be used. This had been her progress for 500 years and it worked for her. Along the way she discovered a fragment of a legend that foretold the ability to tip the scales of power from Lord Death to whomever wielded the weapon. Unfortunately, by the time she got to hiding place of the rest of the legend she found out that Asura had already gotten the parchment and he’d torn it into 7 fragments and sent it across the world.

Psilocybin had been searching for this weapon for years, but all leads ran to Asura and he was on the moon. She sent her minions all around the world to search for the fragments. She needed this weapon to tip the scale of power away from the Brat death to her so she may rule. With the power of the Gods on her side of course she’d be able to challenge the boy, especially with the many years of experience she has over him. Psilocybin needed to free Asura and manipulate him to her will.

To find a way to free Asura she needed to find out how he was sealed on the moon. She traveled to Death City by a special breed of mushroom minions. It was a large mushroom that required the combination of a minion and essence. This caused the palm sized shrooms to enlarge depending on how much essence she gave the mushroom. In this case she gave it just enough for her flatten to top into a platform for her to sit atop and ride. Once she was five miles from Death City, she ground down the rest of the mushroom and consumed the rest of the dust to add the dust to her supply.

A meister named Maka Albarn was mentioned in all of the incident reports and seemed to be the easiest target. All Psilocybin needed was for her minions to grab her a picture of the young woman as she restocked her supplies in town. Her minions were successful and even went out of their way to get a few strands of her hair from her hairbrush at her apartment and grabbed her sports bra from the dirty clothes that was drenched in sweat. A thing to remember about the minions is that they do exactly as told, and they will go out of their way to do anything that will please their master. They got out of her apartment without being seen since she and Soul were at DWMA when they went in.

Psilocybin hid the items and the minions in a paper bag amongst her groceries and went back home. She turned one of her existing minions into an enhanced minion for transport. This method of transportation was never used within five miles of the city since the witches that were working with the young Lord Death had a spell set up to trace and trace incoming spells.

~

“Bring me the twine.” Psilocybin instructed one of the three minions she had standing next to her as she sat outside of her cave near a damp patch of soil. She was channeling her magic into the soil where she buried the hair and bra. Periodically she’d toss a handful of the powder she has consumed, from her shroom minions, over the years on her workspace. “This is going to take some time.” When the minion returned with the twine, Psilocybin set it on her lap. “Go grab ten vials of essence.”

Two mushrooms popped up from the rich soil and a grin grew on her face. All she needed now was to form a connection with the young meister and this would work. With the vials on her lap with the twine she entered a meditative state that pulled her into the inky black of the insanity that plagued Maka’s dreams. This state of meditation she was using was similar to astral projection. Since it was only her consciousness that transferred through astral projection, she didn’t have to worry about being seen by the owner of the dream, so she didn’t bother cloaking herself.

~

“MAKA!” Spirit Albarn shouted repeatedly as he ran down the hall and shot into the room. He nearly took the door off its hinges. The doctors were no longer in the room, but instead in a study two doors down in case there were questions for them, or anyone needed medical attention. Spirit stopped in his tracks upon entering the room when he saw the familiar blonde woman next to the bed his daughter was laying in.

“Oh, death help us…” Muttered Liz.

“My dear wife-“ Spirit began with tear filled eyes.

“Ex-wife.” Interrupted Kaori with a hard expression towards him.

“My favorite scent.” He referred to her by a secret pet name he had for her. “How many times do I have to explain that was a misunderstanding? I love you and I never cheated on you.” Spirit explained. It was true, he hadn’t cheated on her. His womanizing ways, besides his straying eyes, hadn’t started until after she had left them and divorced him.

“Enough. Maka caught you. You told her ‘not to tell mommy.’ I caught you.” Kaori was holding back the urge to smack her ex-husband. “Lord Death, who else are we waiting for?” She inquired.

“Honey, look, she kissed me. It wasn’t my fault. How many times do I have to tell you that SHE kissed me?” Spirit continued to defend himself. He forgot that Kid was even there at the moment as he was too focused on his wife who was his everything.

“Liz and Patty are on their way with Marie, Stein, and Soul.” Despite how calm Kid appeared, he was fuming. Soul should have never laid his hands on Maka and Kid would make him pay for that. Soul would wish he was shipped to some scummy country and demoted all the way to zero stars for the rest of his life.

“I see.” Kaori knew that if they were efficient then they would not be too long. She wouldn’t have to deal with her cheating husband much longer. She had heard about how he had become after she left. Remembered how he’d look at every woman who passed by with ‘assets’ that he liked.

“Honey, Maka and I miss you so much.” Spirit whined as he wrapped his arms around one of her legs and rubbed his tear covered cheeks on her leg. “Please come back.” He didn’t know how to deal with the fact that Maka was unconscious and that no one was telling him anything. He couldn’t do this alone. He just wanted his wife to come back to him and his daughter.

“I heard that your father had taken in two girls, but I hadn’t been able to get back to death city to see the young ladies myself.” She stated softly. “I’m sorry for your loss. If you need anything, please let me know.” Kaori placed her hand on hand on Kid’s shoulder and the grief that ran through him, from his father’s death, traveled into her through the contact. He missed his father and wished to see him one last time. Kid felt as if he hadn’t spent enough time with his father while he was living either as he had been so young when his father died. The sound of footsteps down the hall alerted them all to the fact that the others had arrived. A small baby’s cry was heard with them.

“Kaori its so nice to see you again.” Marie said as she walked up to the woman who stood up, kicked her ex off her leg, and met the woman halfway. Kaori put her hand on Marie’s elbow instead of shaking her hand because of the newborn baby girl in Marie’s arms. The baby had a thin knitted cap on her head and was swaddled snuggly as she gurgled and giggled at her mother. Stein caught up quickly and stood next to Marie and wrapped his arm around Marie’s shoulder’s.

“Ah Kaori.” Stein smirked as he saw the sobbing mess she made Spirit. “You look beautiful as always.” He picked his words wisely, not to avoid trouble with Marie, but to trigger the right reaction from Spirit.

“Don’t you look at my wife like that!” Spirit shot up from the ground where he was gripping his exes’ leg while sobbing. “I will cut you to shreds and it would be a public service!” Spirit jabbed Stein in the chest to back Stein away from Kaori and was seething from anger afterwards.

“Enough Spirit…” Kid sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache from Spirit already and they hadn’t even began. “Now that everyone is here, we need to talk.”


End file.
